Kyo Kara Reborn!
by Bluemoonyue
Summary: After reigning over Shin Makoku for 8 years, both Yuri and Murata die due to the scheme of an unknown enemy and reincarnates on Earth with the memories of their past lives. And Murata is a girl! But question remains: Who was behind their death? What would happen to Shin Makoku in their absence? And will their reincarnations ever go back there? (Re-uploaded from Forsaken Pen)
1. Prelude: Sorry (part 1)

**Kyo Kara Reborn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Kyo Kara Maoh. **

**WARNING:** **Presence of blood, character death, possibly shocking/depressing psychological content and BL. Do not read if you are unable to tolerate these themes.**

**Summary:** After reigning over Shin Makoku for 8 years, both Yuri and Murata die due to the scheme of an unknown enemy and reincarnates on Earth with the memories of their past lives. And Murata is a girl! But question remains: Who was behind their death? What would happen to Shin Makoku in their absence? And will their reincarnations ever go back there?

**Pairings: **Gomenasai minna san… but it's not a Yuri x Murata fanfic. Main pairing is Yuri x Wolfram with Shinou x Murata in the background.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone! This is Bluemoonyue, the co-author of Cruel Prayer (now Forsaken Pen) for the story of Kyo Kara Reborn. Due to our school and other things, we had to stopped writing. Sorry to everyone who followed our fanfic.

It has been two tears and a half since we stopped and I felt terrible for abandoning this marvelous story. So I have decided to continue the adventure of Yuri and company. However, Forsaken Pen will not be able to continue the writing since she has more schoolwork to do than me. But no worry! She will still be my helper for elaborating the future chapters, but I will do all of the writings.

Also, please be lenient with me and my writing since I am not great with my verb tense and syntax. I will do my best to correct all of the errors of the story, but please **do not** get mad or angry. ~~~(o)~~~ PLEASEEEEEEE

**At last, please review to me so that I can ameliorate this story!**

**Please enjoy the Reading!**

* * *

**Prelude: Sorry**

**Yuri's P.O.V:**

I felt my life force slipping away gradually. A nauseous odor of blood and sweat was filling the air. Pleck…. I wanted to cover my nose and mouth but my hands wouldn't obey me. My body lay limp on the cold and bloody ground, unable to move. Why is that? Did I use too much of my powers? Damn… Murata is going to scold me again when he sees me like this.

But never mind the worrywart. I was more worried about the people around me. Did I stop the attack? Did I save them? Where were they now? I tried to call them, tried to call Wolfram, Conrad, Greta and anyone that I could think of, even Adelbert. I tried to call them to my side, to ensure myself that they were safe. But my voice couldn't get out of my mouth…

Wait. I can see some shadows above me... Conrad?! Thank God, you are alright! And I suppose that is Greta there, right next to you. You really did protect her, like you promised! And look at you! You are all sweaty with traces of blood on your cheek! Oh well, at least Greta didn't sustain any injury. I am more than relieved. I smiled. "Thank you for protecting her." I thought.

And, is that Wolfram I see there? Why do you look so devastated? Hey, don't shake me that hard; I am not one of Gwendel's dolls, I have back bones you know. What are you saying? Don't die on me? Geez…although my life span would be a lot longer if you didn't treat me so brutally, I don't think that I will die so soon. But I have to admit that I am feeling very tired…

Wet droplets landed on my face. Heeeeh ?! Are my eyes playing tricks on me!? Am I really seeing Wolfram cry. No wait! It must be rain, right ?! Or was it both? Oi, Greta! Can you please ask him to sto… What?! You too?! Oh come on! What are you all crying for? We are not living in a soap opera! And is that a drop of tear that is starting to form on the edge of Conrad's right eye? Do I really look like a dead man?

I can hear a lot of footsteps approaching me. In less than a few seconds, I was surrounded by both familiar and unknown people, all with a shocked or desperate expression on the face. Gisela was among them, pushing everyone to the side and shouting orders to the other military physicians. Then, healing spells started to shoot out of nowhere, its' light surrounding my body. Wah… it's too bright. But why is it that I don't feel anything, even though they used so much_ maryoku_?

Gisesa was shouting at me too, telling me to not fall asleep, as she sent flows of _maryoku_ into me through her palms, which rested upon the side of my head... I must be hurt pretty bad for her to shout at me like this. She usually just tries to reassure her patients when she is treating them. I looked at Wolfram, who was holding my left hand in his owns, still shouting "Don't you die on me, you wimp!" Sigh. If I had enough strength, I would reply the usual: "Don't call me a wimp!", but that's not the case now. Yet, I would love to say that at least one last time.

I guess that my life is coming to an end, but at least, I am dying like a hero. How ironic. It seems as if destiny decided that there can be no better way for the 27th _Maou_ of_ Shin Makoku_ to end his life. My death will probably be as meaningful as Shinou's death. Well… maybe not. Unlike the First King, I won't be having a glorious palace filled with young maidens build to commemorate me. And even if the heads of the 10 noble families decides to build one, Anissina will probably fill it was the weirdest security gadgets ever and no one would be able to enter it.

How many years did I reign over this country again? Let's see…I arrived when I was 16 and I just celebrated my 24th birthday with my family recently. 8 years then. I was _Maou_ for 8 tiring but happy years. 8 years is supposed to be long, but why do I feel like I lived through in a flash? Maybe it is because of the changes. Greta grew up well and is now eligible for marriage. Shori finished his training with Bob and can take on the role of _Maou_ on Earth whenever Bob decides to retire. Plus, much to our parents' joy (and my relief), he finally abandoned his date simulation games and found himself a real girlfriend.

I chuckled in my head as I think of Shori and my parents. How will they react when they'll know I'm dead? What about Gunther and everyone else? I hope they won't cry that much. I wouldn't support the idea of making them sad. They should live happily.

The light surrounding me was fading slowly. Desperation filled the eyes of the people around me. Wolfram clutched onto my hand even more tightly. I lift my eyes to look at the sky, realizing how grey the clouds looked. It was raining even more now. I felt my heartbeat weakening and my breaths shortening. I shivered. How come everything was so damn cold?

Suddenly, as if he heard my silent complaint, Conrad removed his coat and covered me with it. He then took my right hand into his own. His deep brown eyes meet my black ones, surprising me. Have I ever seen him so distraught?

"Don't die Yuri. Please don't die." he said, holding my hand almost as tightly as Wolfram.

"Why is it that you always wait until I am in trouble to call my name?" I thought, a bit disappointed. But the other side of me was happy that, for once, I didn't need to remind him to call me Yuri and not _Heika_.

Surprisingly, my happy thought triggered another memory, then another and another. Soon, remnants of the times I spend with everyone flashed in front of my eyes. They filled me with both joy and regret. If only I had more time left… there are things that I still haven't accomplished yet….

As those thoughts filled my mind, I recalled something Conrad said before…

It was when I first came to _Shin Makoku_. At the beginning...

"Should anything happen to you, _Heika_, not only Gunther, but everyone in _Shin Makoku_ will be mourning for you." he said, with caring eyes.

"Ah?! Really?!" I exclaimed, scratching the back of my head. I was a bit stunned, suddenly getting told how important I was and realizing that there were much more people that cared for me than I expected. But then, my thoughts drove me to another question.

"Then what about you, Conrad? Will you cry for me?" I asked him with a smile, wishing that his answer will be genuine.

His voice remained silent, as if he hesitated. I could hear the birds chirping and the water flow out of the fountain. The sun had yet to set; the sky was of a bright orange and the clouds, distant.

"Should I cry for you, it would be in another place and another time." he finally said.

As the memory ended, perplexity filled my mind. Even with my weakening strength, I was still able to feel nostalgic and think about so many things. But would I ever understand what Conrad meant when he said those words?

Instinctively, I turned my head at him while trying to keep my eyes opened. But I couldn't believe what I saw.

"No. Please Conrad. Not you too." I plead, saddened.

Only a few centimeters above me, Conrad held my hand strongly…

And a tear fell into my fingers.

* * *

**Glossary**

Maryoku: Magical Power

Maoh: Demon King

Shin Makoku: The country which Yuri reign

Heika: Your Majesty


	2. Prelude: Sorry (part 2)

Prelude: Sorry (Part 2)

o.o.o.o.o.o

Murata's P.O.V

I felt blood leave my body through the wound on my left shoulder as I awakened. My mind was still confused and couldn't seem to remember what had happened before I fainted. My body was submerged in pain and sweat, making me moan as I try to move my arm. Although the injury wasn't that severe, my whole entity was weakening, leaving me no strength to stand up. I tried to heal myself by using my maryoku, but it didn't manifest itself. I suddenly remembered that my kidnapper made me drink some weird liquid before, and that it was probably what blocked my powers.

Yet, I still remained calm. I was **the **Soukoku no Daikenja of Shin Makoku. I **had** to stay calm, even if my life was threatened. While thinking this way, I took deep breaths and tried to access my surroundings. That was the first rule to survival when captured by an enemy: Know your environment and your position.

And that was easier said than done. Figuring where I lay was not as easy as I thought. I could barely see anything; I remember hearing my glasses being shattered into pieces on the ground. There was no other source of light other than the glow that beamed through the round window above my head. There were green vines climbing over the walls and pillars that supported the whole architecture. Since I couldn't distinguish anything else, I closed my eyes and concentrated on using my other senses. My hands were shackled to the stone altar on which I laid, with only a sufficient amount of strength left to move my wrist and neck. The stone felt cold and humid, but that was probably the sweat of my palms. Or blood.

I could hear water flowing from behind me, like a waterfall, the liquid surrounding the altar and it's base, making me believe that I was in the center of a pond or something similar. That would mean that this place was pretty big, doesn't it?

"Urgh… Anyone… there?" I managed to ask in the emptiness, weakly.

A nearly hollow sound echoed. I winced.

Although weak, there was definitely an echo. This place wasn't as small as I thought. And I was sure that I couldn't be far from Shinou's Temple. This was probably some hidden hall in the forest, or one of those abandoned clandestine sanctuaries built by some Mazoku noble or Maou that wanted to escape from office duty or meet up with their secret lover. Or maybe it was a hidden cult place for the Shinou Fan Club?

I smiled half-heartedly as the thought cross my mind. If such a club existed, most of the members would be men, since women would choose to become one of the temple's priestess. The idea of a small group of Shinou-loving men praying fervently in a small room built in the middle of nowhere almost made me laugh. Almost. After all, one of my reincarnations, Janus, acted that way, leaving me no right to critic it.

"Ok now. Enough jokes, Murata." I thought, getting serious once again.

I sniffed the air and the familiar scent made me open my eyes in surprise. The whole place smelled like the woods I was so accustomed to, if not for the phenomenal quantity of dust present. Does this mean that I wasn't far from the Temple?

Pain stung me. I turned my head slowly to see the spot of red expanding, invading the upper-left side of my white shirt. My black coat was floating on the surface of the water, only a few steps from the altar. I grimaced, gritting my teeth, hoping that someone would realize that I disappeared and that they would find me before I became a nasty piece of dead meat.

In fact, I wasn't even sure how much time has passed ever since I left Shinou's Temple. I couldn't even tell what time it was, since the light above me was blocked by what seemed like rain clouds. My hypothesis was confirmed when I heard raindrops landing in the surface of glass window. I sighed. I guess this is the moment I should feel like crying myself?

I considered what I can do in my state. Shackled to the altar and bleeding quite a bit, it was impossible for me to walk around and search for an exit, even if I had the energy to stand up. Sitting up was not a good idea either. With all the knowledge I gained from my past lives, I knew that lying down was the best thing to do if I didn't wanted to faint of blood loss. As for attracting the attention of potential search parties, I had no way to do so. I couldn't use my maryoku, I was chained to a block of wet stone and there was no explosive or anything I could use to make one in my reach. As for my voice, the chances that someone hears me were so low that I didn't even bother considering it. For someone to hear my weak voice, they would need to have dog ears.

And most of all, moving too much would cause me to feel more pain. This body known as Ken Murata wasn't used to pain, unlike some of my past lives. And I knew that occupying my mind with other things was the best way to forget it.

Resigned to my current state, I started thinking about other problems. First, there was Shibuya's safety. I believed that my kidnapper didn't lie when he lured me away from the temple, saying that Big Shimaron launched a sudden attack on our lands and that Shibuya rushed to the battlefield as soon as he heard it. I didn't doubt those words, since after all, that boldness was just so typical of Shibuya. Also, Big Shimaron king had been acting strangely lately and news said that he had been financing his war industries and increasing his army's ranks, preparing the country for war. I didn't like the idea of going into war after 8 "peaceful" years, and it wasn't only because it caused much unnecessary destruction and death, but also because Shibuya was inclined to force himself too much while trying to protect everyone. As his advisor and friend, I knew that if he continued forcing himself too much, he would one day die of fatigue.

To delay such a thing from happening, I advised Shibuya to send some troops around the coasts so that they may at least protect the people until backups arrived. I also asked him to prepare himself for the worst, knowing all too well that Big Shimaron's king would refuse to negotiate with us. But I never expected them to attack so soon and coincidentally, at the moment I was separated from our Maou and too far to provide him immediate help.

"Nope. That couldn't be a coincidence" I thought, frowning. And for my kidnapper to be able to ambush me like this, it was definitely not a coincidence.

That was my second worry. Who the hell was that person and what did he made me drink to render my maryoku unusable? I felt anger take over my mind, as I thought of how careless I was to be separated from Shibuya at these critical moments. But most of all, I felt unease. The timing was too perfect. If this was Big Shimaron's doing, then it was too smart to be the king's idea. Someone was being the scene, I was sure of it.

I closed my eyes temporarily; thinking too much gave me a headache. The pain was still as very present and my legs felt numb. The sound of raindrops was getting louder and louder, as if a bad omen. I remained silent, praying that Shibuya didn't overuse his powers… like that reckless Shinou.

My third worry came to mind: Will I die before settling things with Shinou?

I hope not. But one side of me was already considering reincarnating with these 400 years of memory another time, should it be necessary. It was a selfish desire, but I couldn't withstand the idea of dying without figuring out who tried to harm both Shibuya and I… and Shin Makoku. I hated to admit it, but no matter how many lives I lived, I still felt a bit responsible for this country. And I didn't want to leave it in it's current state: on the edge of war.

Also, I couldn't just abandon the people of Shin Makoku. At war and even after it, they will need a symbolic figure, the Maou, to guide them.

And that Maou, whether it be Shibuya or not, will need a trustworthy advisor to help him take care of big and small details… such as dealing with Shinou's moods.

I sighed again. Ulrike won't be able to keep the royal ghost in check by herself. I knew that just all too well, especially after seeing how he meddled with people's life in those 4000 years I was absent. And when I finally scold him, he blamed the Soushu, but I was sure that he acted that way because of boredom. I sighed another time. Why did I have to babysit him for more than 4000 years?

But while thinking that, I knew that I never regretted working for him. And even now, even though our promise was kept, even though I knew that we had to keep on moving toward the future, I still felt a bit obliged to this mazoku that taught my first life what was joy, friendship… and more.

Not to mention that, at the moment, I was even considering asking him to fulfill one of my selfish requests…

I stopped in my thoughts. The pain in my shoulder suddenly burst out and my eyes were getting fuzzy. My fingers clenched into fists. I let out a groan. Was this the other side effects of that thing my captor made me drink?

As if to answer my silent question, my stomach ached and I felt cold shiver down my spine. I wanted to roll onto myself like a sleeping cat, but my restrained hands wouldn't allow me. Sweat covered my forehead.

In my agony, I thought I heard distant footsteps. But my agonizing mind was not able to determine the number of people. Were there two… no, three people? And that sound of clinking metal… did it mean that there were a swordsmen among them?

I couldn't tell precisely. I was starting to feel feverish; my body was burning up. My head was pounding.

Then, the steps suddenly stopped.

There was a huge blast. A wall just crumbled.

I heard voices complaining and shouting.

"Shinou Heika! Please don't do that! If his Eminence is truly here, then he might have just been buried under the….." a familiar desperate voice was pleading..

"Geika! You there?!" another deep familiar voice arose, interrupting the first one.

"Where are you, my friend? Answer me!" a louder one exclaimed with authority.

While I was still in pain, a small smile stretched across my face.

It wasn't difficult for me to recognize those voices. The first one was sure to be Gunter, since there was no bigger worrywart in the Shin Makoku than him. The second one was probably Yozak, since I didn't knew anyone else with similar vocal cords. And for the last one, I know but one destructive authoritarian majutsu user that would address me as his friend, and that was Shinou.

I tried to call them as loud as I can, but I wasn't sure that my voice reached them. My throat was dry and the heat was confusing my mind a little.

But it didn't take long for me to get an answer.

Three men suddenly entered the place by blasting away a hidden door I couldn't see.

And among them stood the First King, his shining blond hair whirling and his blue orbs shining under the effect of his maryoku. It seemed he was in a tangible form.

Wait a minute… ever since when did this 4000 years old authoritarian ghost manage to achieve a tangible form?

My question remained unanswered; the throbbing of my head pounded it out of my mind.

"GEIKA!" I heard Gunter yell.

And almost as soon as he shouted the word, Shinou jumped and glided across the pond, landing smoothly beside the altar. Gunther and Yorzak probably tried to follow him, but I heard loud splashes instead. Startled and still writhing in pain, I can only guess that they didn't manage to propel themselves as well as the ghost.

I glanced at the blond mazoku that stood close to me. The expression on his face was the same as usual, but his clenched fist and fierce eye betrayed his emotions.

Shock… Remorse… Anger…

He approached his right hand to my cold cheek, almost touching my skin, as he looked into my eyes. His face was only inches from my own and his golden locks seemed brighter than the torches around us. And as weaken as I was, I couldn't stop myself from gazing at him.

"What have they done to you, my Daikenja?" he murmured very softly, so quietly that the two other people behind couldn't possibly have heard him.

I remained silent, not only because I was in no state to answer him, but also because I didn't know how to react to his words. One part of my mind that was still clear was thinking: "Geez Shinou… how many times do I have to tell you that I am not the Daikenja you once knew?" while the other part was thinking: "I am glad that you came to save me."

Either way, Shinou must have realized that my strength had deteriorated a lot and suddenly stepped back. Without another word, he conjured his powers and light surrounded my heavy chains. They were quickly reduced to ashes.

Gunter and Yozak had just gotten out of the pond by the time I was freed from my chains. Both were soaking wet from their elbows to their toes.

As for I, I didn't felt much better. I placed my left arm over my stomach and my right hand over my injury. The pain was getting worse.

Yozak approached me and helped me sit up, supporting me by placing his left hand behind my back. Gunter also walked hastily toward me, worry stretch all over his face, and screaming the well known "Geika! Are you alright Geika?" Though, upon seeing my agonizing face and bloody wound, his speech changed into "Ah! How horrible! Who would permit themselves to inflict such a horrid thing upon your Grace?"

"Kimi wa daijoubu desu ka, Geika?" Yozak asked, worried and without paying attention to Gunter. I wasn't too surprised with his expression, knowing how pale I was in comparison with the tainted shirt I wore.

"Not really… this injury is a real pain…" I answered weakly.

"Then allow me to make use of my healing abilities, Geika." said the long haired worrywart, placing his hand on the back of my injured shoulder.

I nodded and lifted my head to face Shinou. He was starring at my arm and I could tell he was troubled over something. I looked in his eyes with a renew rigorousness, as if demanding him to speak his thoughts.

"Why didn't you heal yourself, my friend?" he finally asked, his blue eyes glittered.

The question surprised me. I was expecting him to ask me about my kidnapper, to ask me how did I ended up here or again, to tell me what was the situation outside. But to ask me this type of question… Seriously Shinou, don't tell me you thought I had suicidal tendencies?!

"I couldn't unleash my maryoku." I answered him as clearly as I could, serious nonetheless. And as my head kept pounding, I added "Don't ask me why. I am not sure myself. All what I know is that I was able to use my maryoku perfectly until my captor made me drink some unknown liquid."

He frowned. That was to be expected. After all, there were but few conditions in which mazoku can't use their maryoku, and they all implied either being in human territory or near houryoku imbued objects, like houseki and such. But we have never heard of a liquid that can do the same. The same way we never heard of a person capable of putting the Daikenja into the state I was.

Silence took over the place. My heart ached. I had a bad feeling. A really bad feeling.

If that liquid was able to render my maryoku unusable, then wouldn't it also mean that…

I didn't have time to finish my hypothesis. My unconscious doubts were being unexpectedly confirmed.

"What is this… how…" Gunter suddenly exclaimed, sweating.

"What is it, Gunter?"

"Geika… your wound…it… I was sure I poured in all my maryoku… but it… it didn't heal!" Gunter murmured, his hands shaking, "I can't heal it!"

"Nani?!" Yozak promptly reacted.

"I can't heal it! It's as if my maryoku was being nullified!"

"The heck?! If you can't heal it then…." the muscular man's voice trailed off "Damn, we don't have any first aid equipment here! And no dry clothing!"

Gunther turned toward my **old **friend.

"Shinou Heika, don't you think that maybe you…."

"No need to ask, Gunter. It won't work." I interrupted him without hesitation, knowing what he was about to ask Shinou. My headache was becoming worse and my voice, weak.

All three shot a questioning glare at me. I sighed. I knew that my life force was depleting and I really didn't want to talk that much.

But I couldn't let them confused either….

"What ever my captor forced me to drink, it seems to nullify any maryoku or houryoku that comes in contact with my body." I told them, taking a small pause before continuing, "So think about it a little. I have quite a bit of maryoku in me and even I couldn't heal myself. What's the difference in asking someone else to heal me?"

Blood was starting to flow on the back of my left hand, which clenched the injury. The pain was intense enough to make me wince and emit a barely audible groan.

"And now that I think about it… I was bleeding for quite a long time, but the blood didn't clot a single bit…" I thought aloud.

My statement plunged everyone into silence.

"Don't tell me…" Shinou said, his blue orbs wide opened and his hand shaking slightly. I looked in his eyes with defeat and nodded. He seemed to remember our conversations about the difference between the medical treatments on Earth and Shin Makoku.

"Anti-coagulants… there were anti-coagulants in that liquid." I told them, hopeless.

"Geika… then what…"the great worrywart started…

"… does this all means?!" Yozak finished for him.

I felt a lump form within my throat. I **really **didn't want to say those words I said so many times in last 4000 years. But…

I remained calm and strengthened my resolve. I gulped.

"It means that I am comdemned."

And as I said those words, I thought

"This life known as Ken Murata would be one of the shortest lives I ever lived… And probably the only male life in which I will be dying completely single!"

But my mind was quickly occupied by guilt.

The guilt of abandoning everyone when war was imminent.

The guilt of leaving a burden onto Shinou, who was deader than me and who couldn't have wished better than to gain eternal rest, if not for those attachments.

The guilt of being unable to save the friend I wished to guide and protect.

Apologies formed in my head.

"Sorry everyone… Sorry Shinou…"

"Sorry… Shibuya…"


	3. Prelude: Sorry (part 3)

**Prelude: Sorry (Part 3)**

* * *

o.o.o.o.o.o

Yuri's P.O.V

I felt a tear form at the edge of my left eye. My sight was getting blurry again. I felt tired.

So very tired.

But these people around me didn't let me rest. They shouted like mad old opera performers, screeching my ears. Especially Wolfram. Honto ni… Why were you always shouting?! Even if I have to die, can't you let me die in peace?!

Wait. What the hell am I thinking?! I can't die now. I shouldn't be thinking like that! If Mother knew what I thought, she would be saying…

Scene cut. Flashback. (Miko-san background music)

"You know, Yuu-chan, you must never speak of death lightly! Death is a very serious thing! If you don't take it seriously, you might die like that poor kitty I saw on the road the other day!''

She waved her right index as she said that.

''And think about all the things you will be missing! That curry I made for you and Ken-chan for instance… or that movie staring that Ken Matsudaira baldie…or your wedding with Wolf-chan."

She blushed as she said that last sentenced, palms on her cheeks.

" Oh my… Oh my! I shouldn't be saying that now, should I? Eto… Anyway, Yuu-chan, just listen and do what Mama said!''

End of Flashback. Sigh.

A feeling of defeat overwhelmed me as I remembered her words of moral. I didn't like the idea, but I had to admit you were right, Mother.

And if you heard me calling you that, you would be saying: It's Mama, Yuu-chan!

I grinned as I thought about it, but it quickly vanished as I realized that the maryoku light surrounding my body had weakened a lot. I didn't seem to get any better. Gisela eyes were also starting to get cloudy. I thought I heard the enemy's general shouting retreat frenetically for a while now. I envied him to be able to shout. I wanted to tell everyone something personally, but my voice was dry.

Did I sound like a dead man just now? Eto… no one can answer me anyway, and I didn't wanted to know the answer either. Tonikaku… what would I want to say to everyone anyway?

Let's see… to Greta… If I could speak to you, Greta, I will be telling you to live happily, to not stop searching for your destined glove… euh… soul mate… Oh! And to prone love and peace. Place a flower or two on my tomb every year too. A Conrad Stand Upon the Earth or a Beautiful Wolfram from Cherri-san's garden would be good.

To Wolfram… euh… what would I say… Umm… Well, first, GOMENASAI! I really didn't want to leave you guys… *you'll blame me for leaving you before our wedding, I think* And, seriously, I am not a whimp! And I was never unfaithful to you, I swear. If you weren't a bishounen, I would have punched you instead of slapping you in the beginning. Anyway, thank you for being by my side all this time. And please live and try to find happiness.

To Gwendal… euh... well, thanks for taking care of my office duties and you know, protecting me and everyone… I guess I can only wish for you to stay healthy… and maybe you should stop frowning so much… I guess I'll leave Wolfram and Gunter to you! Make sure they don't try to suicide!

Especially not Gunter. I don't want his never-ending speeches of worries to follow me in the world of the dead.

As for Conrad… thank you for protecting me for so long. In fact, I felt guilty of not taking care of myself enough and always end up having you, Wolfram and Yozak save me… But I know that you understood why I always did those things. So, when I will be gone, please continue protecting everyone, like you did for everyone. And please don't cry. I want you to live and find happiness like everyone. Oh… and maybe you should take back Julia's necklace… It's the only memento you have of her, no? If you don't want to keep it, then give it to Adelbert. And if he doesn't want it then… you choose what to do with it.

My mind was feeling exhausted. I had words for almost everyone. Sara, for example, to whom I wanted to wish happiness and ask forgiveness for leaving him when we had not yet fulfilled our promise of achieving peace. Cherri-san, wishing her the best of luck with her quest for love. Dorcas, for taking care of Aoi. Anissina-san, telling her to not blow up BloodPledgeCastle. Gisela, Flurin-san, Leila, Antoine, Huber-san, Nicola, Gunter, Yozak, Ulrike, Shinou… everyone I knew…

And of course,

Murata.

I am **very **sorry for dying like this, even though you warned me so many times to be careful. But for the moment, let me tell you that I was very happy that you were both the Daikenja and my friend… though seriously, you sometime said things that only old geezer's would say. Anyway, thanks for being the baseball club's manager. And for supporting me in all our adventures. We really had fun together now, didn't we?

Some people around me suddenly gasped. Gisela was shouting at me desperately. Flows of tears and rain were dripping of Greta's cheeks. Wolfram and Conrad held both my hands very tightly, as rain started to pour more heavily onto us. Even with Conrad's coat, I felt quite cold. There were but only a lingering sense of warmth at the tip of my fingers.

The dryness in my voice suddenly disappeared. I reacted quickly and, taking what remained of my life force, I said my final words:

"Everyone. Live. Be happy."

And I smiled as I said that. I wanted their last memory of me to be a smiling one.

"Ah… there are still stuffs I wanted to do…" I thought. "At least I did a good job as the Maou…."

The light surrounding my body became a nearly transparent foggy pale blue.

I felt my eyelids closing slowly. Everything seemed so silent. And I knew what was to come…

"I'll leave the rest to you… Murata"

I closed my eyes.

The light was no more.


End file.
